


Art: The Marital Fruit

by Isilloth



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Hades gives Persephone the pomegranate.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Wayback Exchange 2020





	Art: The Marital Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [refusetoshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/gifts).




End file.
